Another Day
by Salty Sauce
Summary: My First attempt at writing fanfiction.


It was just any normal day that the scent of coffee wafted over the room, over the barren contemporary desk, pressing up against the windows of the office before being inhaled by the sole occupant. As the scent of coffee registered with her mind the lady, for that is what she was brought up to be, straightened her back and lifted her head as if new life had entered her.

"Umm. That's good shit." She thought to herself as her mind roused itself from its sleep-induced coma. As she looked up her eyes briefly rested on a picture on her desk and she instinctively subconsciously brightened up waking herself in preparation for the day. She straightened out some papers on her desk, moved her cup just so, arranged her stationary and shifted her chair to ensure she was presentable before looking back at the picture. 

_My boys_. For that is what they always were and will be. The combination of coffee and reminder of family more than enough to if not heal then suppress the effects of another sleepless night. Then again what was a sleepless night when compared to the little boy in her world; her shining light, her ball of joy, her James, especially when she came home at the end of her long days to her little boy's enthusiastic attempts of "mama" which sounded more like gasp from a cow. 

That brought her to her current predicament, another day. The commute into the office where she resembled more zombie than living with her frequent yawns and sluggish mind. That is until she receives her first coffee of the day as it is the first but most certainly not the last. But, that was going off topic again. "Oh, how my mind likes to wonder" she mused to herself as she picked up her coffee cup and brought it to her mouth. 

It was bitter, very bitter. Perfect, in her opinion just what she wanted and needed to kick herself into gear. To kick herself into what she had worked towards and trained to do. She could feel herself further awakening, tired heaviness escaping her limbs before she felt remotely like herself. Draining the rest of the coffee with relish and looking towards what else she had to do she decided to get to work.

Another brief, another document, another email. Another, Another, Another. The work just kept piling up for her to look over and to pass on before it was then sent off to another person to check it. What an utter waste of time she thought to herself. She could feel it coming back, the fogginess of mind, little yawns she as a lady would most certainly not do and above all else the drooping eyelids. 

She decided then and there. Another coffee. 

Calling to her assistant she asked them for another coffee but sweeter this time. A lady should sweet as well as bitter things in her life. After all one must have one's little treats. One's own little guilty pleasures. Her husband mustn't find out about them though he already teased her about her coffee 'addiction'. 

Right as if a perfectly reasonable amount of coffee for a professional woman which she herself was thank you very much was a sign of addiction in his mind. 

But that was neither here or there. If he found out about the chocolates, especially the eclairs, or even dare she even contemplate the idea of him discovering her the number of pairs of shoes she owned. But that dreaded thought, that dreaded moment, that dreaded discovery passed quickly. To do that he would need to venture into her wardrobe and well as he so eloquently put it when they moved in "I'm a guy. You're a girl. You take that and I'll have the drawers." And she always quietly giggled to herself, most definitely when others weren't around to notice as a lady most definitely did not giggle when she thought of that. 

She caught herself. She must be more tired than she thought considering she was grinning like a loon, giggling to herself. She most definitely needed that coffee anytime soon. Where was her damn secretary? 

Ah, speak of the devil. She gave them a perfunctory thank you and immersed herself in the scent of her own elixir of life. For that is what it brought to her. Bringing her out from the abyss of oblivion and turning the awkward troll of just a moment ago into a straight-backed, head held high, alert and ready for the world lady. 

"Ready for the world". She snorted. Like that the façade was gone. Gone was the impression of a proud and proper lady ready for anything from little get-togethers with the gals to the high society galas that she had attended up until her little Jamie came squealing into her world and bringing with him the neverending tiredness. Not that she wouldn't change that for a second. Thank you very much. No, she very much liked her little boy. Her big boy wasn't half bad as well. 

A heavy sigh.

A sidelong glance at the now half-empty coffee cup. 

A moment of thoughtful silence.

Maybe she needed another one after this. If she was still unable to focus with half of it gone already it must not be doing the job at hand. That's not even taking into account how she was acting. Honestly, it was like she was drunk. 

"No". She shook herself. Get focused. So she got down to work. Filled with what could only be a caffeine-induced focus, alertness and determination she quickly moved through her files, her folders, her work.

As she was finishing reading up her latest report she noticed that she was flagging. No doubt the caffeine was running its course. She decided that as she was working so well just now she needed another coffee.

Just as she was about to call out for one. The door opened and with it came another folder.

With that, she slumped. Another folder, another report, another file. It just kept on coming. The endless work. 

Oh well. With a glance at her boys. She got to work. But first another coffee. Then another file. Then another day.


End file.
